


Stille Nacht

by hobgoblin123



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobgoblin123/pseuds/hobgoblin123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Tod Carpios setzt etwas in Gang, das Old Shatterhands Weltbild ins Wanken bringt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stille Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



> Liebe liz_mo,
> 
> ich weiß nicht, ob Du Dich noch daran erinnerst, dass Du letztes Jahr eine 'Coldfire Trilogy' Story von mir als Yuletide Treat bekommen hast. Zu meinem Erstaunen habe ich nun gelesen, dass Du auch ein Winnetou/Old Shatterhand Fan bist, wirklich ein perfektes Slash Pairing meines Erachtens nach. Schon allein wie Karl May alias Old Shatterhand in ellenlangen Beschreibungen des Aussehens seines Blutsbruders schwelgt ist eine wahre Wonne, lol. Na ja, auf jeden Fall hab' ich mir gedacht, mal etwas Neues zu versuchen und Dich mit einer kurzen Geschichte zu überraschen, die direkt nach dem Tod Carpios spielt. Passt ja auch zur Jahreszeit... So schwierig hatte ich mir den Ausflug in ein anderes Fandom allerdings nicht vorgestellt. Gerald Tarrant und Damien Vryce haben sich dermaßen in meinem Kopf breit gemacht, dass ich wirklich darum kämpfen muss, anderen Charakteren eine Stimme zu verleihen (und ich habe v.A. 'Weihnacht' schon recht häufig verschlungen). Erwarte also bitte nicht zuviel und sieh' mir meine lausige Kommasetzung nach (und das sture Festhalten an der alten Rechtschreibung). Frohe Weihnachten!!! Mögest Du viele Geschenke - und Geschichten - bekommen!
> 
> P.S. Du hast Recht. Ich könnte das hier auch für alles Geld der Welt nicht in Englisch schreiben.
> 
> P.P.S Da Du Dir für die Coldfire Story gewünscht hattest, dass Dein Yuletide Autor wenn möglich das Ende von CoS ignoriert (verständlicherweise, wie ich meine), gefällt Dir ja vielleicht meine letzte Geschichte 'Gift Exchange' auf ffnet... Nur ein kleiner Tip in eigener Sache ;-), für den Fall, dass Du sie noch nicht gelesen hast...
> 
> P.P.P.S Tut mir leid, dass Du den 'Default' Button anklicken musstest. Ist mir letztes Jahr passiert. Manchmal kann man einfach nix machen...
> 
> Noch ein Nachtrag: über die Einstellung der Apatschen zur Homosexualität konnte ich beim besten Willen nichts finden, und so habe ich die Dinge absichtlich vage gelassen...

Später in der Nacht, die kalte Stunde vor der Morgendämmerung musste schon nah sein, stand Winnetou lautlos auf, um Holz nachzulegen. Getröstet von seiner Präsenz hatte ich bis dahin meinen Schmerz um Carpios Verscheiden im Zaum gehalten. Der Freund war jetzt an einem Ort, an dem alle irdischen Kümmernisse keine Geltung mehr hatten, geborgen in der Hand des Einen, der über uns alle wacht. Aber nun, als die Erinnerungen an die entbehrungsreiche und doch so schöne Jugendzeit mit Macht in mir aufstiegen, konnte ich meine Trauer nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Wie bei unserem ersten Wiedertreffen am Lake Jone dachte ich daran, dass hier im Wildwest an den Mann die Forderung trat, nicht nur ein Mann zu heißen, sondern auch wirklich einer zu sein (Weihnacht, S. 280), aber in Anbetracht der Umstände glaubte ich, mich meiner stillen Tränen nicht schämen zu müssen. Carpio und ich hatten zusammen beim Schein eines Kerzenrestes den Lehrstoff repetiert, unser letztes Brot geteilt und im Seminar einander in Freud und Leid zur Seite gestanden. Wer wollte mich dafür tadeln, auf meine Weise von ihm Abschied zu nehmen?

Versunken in die Bilder, die vor meinem inneren Auge aufstiegen, schreckte ich auf, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. „Mein Bruder?"

Die dunklen Augen des Apatschen waren mit einem Ausdruck auf mich gerichtet, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. „Ja?" presste ich mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

„Winnetou sieht, dass Sharlieh Kummer hat. Kann ich ihn dennoch etwas fragen?"

Als ich nickte ließ sich der Häuptling an meiner Seite nieder, anmutig wie eine Wildkatze. „Old Shatterhand muss mir nicht antworten," sagte er leise, „aber ich habe ihn nie zuvor so gesehen, nicht einmal beim Tod Nscho-Tschis, der schönsten Blume der Apatschen. Sie trug dich in ihrem Herzen. Auch dieser Tote liebte dich, wenn auch auf andere Art. Kann es sein, dass er mehr als ein Freund für meinen Bruder war?"

Zuerst wusste ich nicht, worauf er anspielte, aber als ich schließlich verstand, wovon er sprach, stieg mir die Röte ins Gesicht. „Hermann war mein Mitschüler, Winnetou. Ein Jugendkamerad, nicht mehr. Die körperliche Liebe zwischen zwei Männern ist gegen das Gebot Gottes und damit eine schwere Sünde. Hat Klekih-Petra euch das nicht gelehrt?"

„Der weiße Vater der Apatschen war ein weiser Mann, Sharlieh. Er brachte uns Wissen, aber er versuchte niemals, uns mit Gewalt zur Lebensweise der Bleichgesichter zu bekehren. Für viele rote Männer wie die Cheyenne und unsere Todfeinde, die Sioux, ist gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe keine Schande, wenn einer der beiden Krieger Frauenkleider anlegt und die Pflichten einer Squaw erfüllt. Niemand würde sie deswegen aus dem Rat der Ältesten verbannen oder gar aus dem Stamm ausstoßen. Als oberstem Häuptling der Apatschen ist Winnetou dieser Weg verschlossen, aber selbst er kann nicht glauben, dass der große gute Manitou etwas verdammen könnte, dass aus der Zuneigung zweier Menschen zueinander erwächst. Lehrt euer Glaube nicht, dass die größte Macht auf Erden die Liebe ist?"

Für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. Wie immer war Winnetous Stimme gefasst und verriet nichts von seinen Gefühlen, aber es lag ein Unterton darin, den ich von ihm nicht kannte. Überhaupt erschien mir der Apatsche seltsam verändert. Ein Muskel zuckte in seiner Wange, und sein sonst so steter Blick flackerte unruhig. „So ist es," antwortete ich endlich, "aber unsere Priester meinen damit die reine, spirituelle Liebe, nicht körperliches Begehren. Aber wieso fragt mein Bruder danach? Und warum sprichst du davon, dass dir dieser Weg _verschlossen_ sei? Als ein Mann, der in seiner Jugend um Ribanna, die Tochter der Assiniboin, warb..."

„Ribanna war schön und tapfer, geeignet, dem zukünftigen Häuptling der Apatschen viele Söhne zu schenken," fiel mein Blutsbruder mir ins Wort, etwas, dass er noch nie zuvor getan hatte, „aber sie zog es vor, den Wigwam des weißen Jägers Old Firehand zu schmücken. Vielleicht war es besser so. Winnetou hat in seinem Leben nur einmal die Art von Liebe empfunden, wie sie in den Romanen der Bleichgesichter beschrieben wird, aber wie er jetzt weiß, kann sie niemals Erfüllung finden. Wir werden nicht mehr von diesen Dingen sprechen."

Winnetou stand auf und trat ans Feuer. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen katzenhaften Gewandheit war sein Gang schleppend, und eine schwere Last schien auf seinen Schultern zu lasten. Das Herz wurde mir schwer. Für jemanden, der ihn so gut kannte wie ich, war es augenscheinlich, dass der Apatsche litt, er, der Stolze, der noch nie seinen Gefühlen erlaubt hatte, die Oberhand über ihn zu gewinnen.

 Eine furchtbare Ahnung stieg plötzlich in mir auf, warum er niemals eine andere Frau in sein Pueblo am Rio Pecos geführt hatte, und mir schwindelte. Es konnte nicht sein, durfte nicht sein, verstieß gegen alle göttlichen und menschlichen Gebote. Ja, wir waren Blutsbrüder, eine Seele in zwei Körpern nach dem Glauben der Apatschen, aber selbst dies enge Band konnte nicht rechtfertigen, was in meinem Heimatland als 'Unzucht wider die Natur' mit Zuchthaus bestraft wurde.

Und dennoch... Wenn Winnetou in Gedanken gesündigt hatte, war auch ich nicht frei von Schuld. Seit Jahren schon suchten mich unzüchtige Träume heim, in denen der Häuptling und ich Dinge taten, die ich im Wachen weit von mir gewiesen hätte. Ich hatte diese nächtlichen Auswüchse meiner Phantasie immer auf meine relative Jugend und selbst auferlegte Enthaltsamkeit geschoben, aber vielleicht war doch mehr daran, als ich wahrhaben wollte.

Für einen Moment erwog ich ernsthaft, die Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Wenn auch von nun an ein Schatten auf den schönen Schwingen unserer Freundschaft liegen mochte, so was dies doch besser, als sie ganz zu verlieren. Doch dann stieg eine Welle von heißem Trotz in mir auf. Das Leben konnte sehr kurz sein. Von meinen dreizehn Geschwistern waren neun bereits in zartem Alter gestorben, und gerade hier im Westen war der Tod auf Schritt und Tritt unser Begleiter, wie die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen wieder einmal gezeigt hatten. Wie leicht konnte einer von uns beiden von der Kugel eines Tramps oder eines feindlichen Indianers fallen oder den Widrigkeiten einer gnadenlosen Natur erliegen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn der Andere bis zum Ende seiner irdischen Tage mit der Bürde des Schweigens weiterleben musste.

Mein Entschluss einmal gefasst, stand ich auf und trat zu Winnetou. Der Apatsche starrte schweigend in die Flammen. Kein Muskel regte sich in seinem edlen, männlich-schönen Gesicht, dass ich so oft mit heimlichem Vergnügen betrachtet hatte, aber seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. „Gute Nacht, Sharlieh," flüsterte er fast unhörbar. „Möge der große Manitou meinen Bruder seinen Kummer vergessen lassen und ihm schöne Träume schenken. Winnetou wird über ihn wachen."

„Wir werden beide an Carpios Seite ausharren, bis die Morgendämmerung kommt," antwortete ich, „aber zuerst solltest du etwas wissen. Du hattest recht und dennoch unrecht. Weitere Reden sind in der Tat überflüssig. Männer sollen Taten sprechen lassen, nicht Worte."

Dann küsste ich ihn. Die Berührung von Winnetous Lippen, zart und seidig weich, war wie ein Schock. Verlangen stieg mit Macht in mir auf, ein verzweifeltes, lang unterdrücktes Sehnen, dass mich dazu trieb, die Arme um ihn zu schlingen und ihn so eng wie möglich an mich zu ziehen, ohne mich darum zu scheren, ob er den Beweis meiner Erregung spüren konnte.

Für eine Weile versank die Welt um uns herum, doch plötzlich löste sich der Häuptling aus meiner Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Winnetou ist froh. Sehr froh," raunte er, „aber wir müssen jetzt aufhören, so lange wir noch können. Es ist nicht die rechte Zeit, der Liebe, von der wir gesprochen haben, Ausdruck zu geben. Aber sie wird kommen, wenn Sharlieh es wirklich will. Bald."

Noch einmal versanken unsere Blicke ineinander. Das Licht in Winnetous herrlichen Augensternen sagte mehr als tausend Worte, und auch in meinem Herzen jubelte es

  
_„Ich verkünde große Freude,_  
_Die Euch widerfahren ist..."_

 

   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
